


Esther

by HappyMonkey



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMonkey/pseuds/HappyMonkey
Summary: When two souls fall in love they transcend time and space and sometimes even multiple lifetimes !!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to whoever reads this ! I would like to warn you english is not my first language so there would be grammatical mistakes...sorry in advance🙃  
> And names are from multiple languages !

Prologue

In the kingdom of Arin people loved their king, his name was Kalmara. The queen had died during the delivery of their second child who was a girl, she also demised after 2 days. Their firstborn was a boy named Hiral, the prince and the heir to the throne. Hiral in his younge age had proved that he is going to be a capable king in future. However he had a weakness for beauty whether it is of a boy or girl. The prince was himself really handsome with green eyes and chocolate curls. 

After long day of court he had no scarcity of people to warm his bed. As usual his secretary had sent a beautiful girl for his fun. This girl was blonde and not above than 18 years. She was naughty kind of girl. As usual after seeing prince she started shedding her gown in anticipation. Hiral was silently looking at her with a wine glass in one hand and fingers of other hand just resting on his lips. He was sitting in his chair in his room, fully clothed. Once the girl was stark naked in front of him, he gestured her to come to him. When she came near he just grabbed her breast with one hand and motioned her to sit down on floor on her knees with other hand. She immediately parted her lips from the stimulation. Hiral kept grazing her nipple. Then he undid his pants and pulled his shaft out from confinements. Seeing his shaft out the girl grabbed him at his base and started stroking him. Prince liked the movements of her hand. After few strokes he pushed his shaft on her lips which welcomed him immediately. God ! She was good. Hiral thanked the stars for her lips and tongue and all the warmth of it. Then he yanked her shoulder to stand her up. She stood up and then he got out of his pants. He pushed her towards bed and got on all four. Prince enterd her from behind. She was so tight but prince didn't give her chance to adjust and started giving hard thrusts. He was moaning in pleasure and she was screaming...pleasure or pain, he didn't care. He smacked her right cheek and oredered to shut up. He never liked screamers. She toned down her screams to whimpers. Hiral was chasing his own climax which wasn't that far. After few strong thrusts he pulled and started fisting himself then came with long groan. The evidence of his release collected in form of pool on the girl's lower back. He stood silent for few seconds and then ordered the girl to leave his room. Then he took off rest of his clothes and climbed under the sheets thinking about some business which was to be attended on following day.  
Next day when Hiral reached the court he got told about some business which had to be attended by him personally in some other part of the kingdom. He took blessings from his father and few soldiers and departed for the business. On his way back to the palace he saw a girl, not more than 16 or looked so because of malnourishment, selling fishes. He was on his horse. He stopped in front of her shop. Seeing some horses the girl thought that some rich people had stopped by to pick up fishes, she came out of her shop with a tray full of freshly caught fishes. As soon as Hiral's green eyes met with her brown ones he felt something which he was unable to put in words. The girl kept looking at him with her innocent eyes because after all he was one of most handsome men of whole kingdom but then she said, " Sire ! These are really fresh fishes, caught them just in the morning." Listening this one of the soldiers thundered, "Stupid girl he is our prince ! Don't you even know that". When she heard hea was the prince, she immediately asked for his forgiveness for not knowing who he is. Hiral was amused by all this. He asked for her name. She told in her meek voice, " Esther ! My lord !" After that he continued on his path. That night while thrusting in some petite blonde girl when he closed his eyes in pleasure he saw those brown innocent eyes, looking at him half scared and half amazed and his lips said the word " Esther !" as he shot his release on this some soon to be forgetten girl's body. And then in his dream that night he saw Esther again, just standing there !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Esther**  
I could not believe myself that I just met the prince. And he is more handsome than i had imagined. Those green eyes and that smirk!! I wish i didnt offend him by addressing him as Sire. Well it is not my fault completely. First of all when prince buys the daily use things like food himself and second of all i had never seen him from such a distance so that i could recognize him. Dumb Esther ! I should stop thinking about him. Then actual reality came in front of me. Today i haven't got a single customer and it is almost time to close the shop. It means no food for me tonight. This is not worst. Yesterday only i had half fish and an egg so i was good for today. But i was worried about my sick mother and my baby sister Alana . As soon as i thought of her a smile crossed my face. She makes my day bearable . I cannot believe she is turning 3 in few months. She is such a happy baby and i dont know how she became like that given our circumstances but i think she was born like that. Even as a baby she was not really fussy, she eats whatever i give her and she doesn't complain when i am not able to, which is getting pretty usual these days. It seems like people dont eat fish anymore. I should take work in that smithshop. Although it would be really hard and women generally dont work in smithshop but still it would be steady money. But then i remembered that smithshop owner's creepy son. God ! I hate him. Whenever he looks at me i want to hide myself in layers. All while thinking these thoughts i arranged the shop to close it for today. When i reached my home my mother was lying on her cot as usual and Alana was playing with her toys passed on by some people as charity but she loves them with her whole heart, i guess it is because she doesn't know the difference between old and new. As soon as Alana saw me she came running to me shreiking, "Essie ! You are home". I lift her up and started giving her kisses. She was laughing. My mother who was sleeping also woke up and smiled weakily and then again closed her eyes. Seeing her bed-ridden breaks my heart but i cannot do anything for her as medicines are not cheap and i can barely arrange food for all 3 of us regularly so i pray to god what a daughter should never pray "Take her away from us!". Then i put Alana down and started preparing dinner, or whatever it is because there wasn't much but mother needs to eat as physician has said otherwise she would get sicker and also for Alana because i cant watch her go to sleep with empty stomach. So i made dinner with whatever i had already in the kitchen and divided it in two bowls. I gave one to my mother and other to Alana. After giving them food i just drank water and went to my bed which just age old mattress in a corner of our one room home. Soon i fell asleep escaping all this pain and sadness but even in my sleep i could not forget his eyes and his mischievous smile ! 

**Hiral**  
Esther was in front of me in a silk gown. Her blonde strands were cascading down on her back in sort of unruly waves. Her innocent brown eyes were looking at me with expectations. I tucked one of her strands behind her ear which made her smile. Then she held my hand and brought it to her belly. When i looked at it there was a round huge belly. Was i so lost in her eyes that i didn't notice her belly? As soon as my palm made contact with her belly something moved inside. In that moment our eyes met and Esther said in husky whispers "I know it is a boy and he is going to be just like his father". Then she stood on her toes and kissed me.Then i opened my eyes, i was drenched in my own sweats and there was an obvious bulge in my pants. I sighed. It was still dark outside. A girl was still in my bed. I was so inside my head that i forgot to tell her to leave my chamber. Well now i was harder seeing her naked body just lying there. If i had not seen Esther today i would have said she is beautiful but now she was there just for my pleasure. I tapped her shoulder and she opened her eyes immediately like she was not sleeping. As soon as she opened her eyes her brown irises met my green ones. She reminded of me Esther. And i became harder. I dont remember looking into her eyes last night and that was because as soon as she had entered my chamber i manhandled her and brought her on her four so that i could fuck the stress of whole day out of my body. So now when i had seen her eyes it made something flip inside me. Seeing her lying there in my bed looking at me like she was afraid of me made me make her assure that i dont want to hurt her. This girl was scared probably because i was a little too rough on her. So now i moved myself so that i could get near her and started kissing her neck which was very unusual for me because usually i am concerned with my release only and not other's pleasure or even their release. If they can come before my release it is their luck otherwise after that it is not my job to make them feel good. But here i was peppering kisses on a girl's neck who slightly resembled Esther. In that moment I started thinking what would i really do if she was actually Esther lying in my bed like that stark naked. That made my one hand move to her one of the breasts. I grazed her nipple with my thumb which made her moan. Then i moved my lips lower to her other breast and flicked it with my tongue. She gasped and her fingers started grazing my scalp. Then i moved my lips to her other breast and did same thing with my tongue. I moved my fingers lower and lower on her body until i touched her pubes and then grazed her slit up and down, up and down. She was whimpering by this time . When i really touched her core she was soaking wet. I slid my one finger inside her, in and out and then another one without warning her. She moaned " My lord!" . Her moan brought me out of my head where i was doing all this to Esther and not her and i realized my eyes were close during all this . I opened my eyes and looked at her . She was biting her lower lips and her eyes were screwed shut. My fingers were still going in and out of her heat. But this made me angry because in that moment i wanted Esther but she was not there. So i came back to my usual self and stopped pleasuring her. At this sudden halt of movement she opened her eyes again. Now i just really wanted to bury my cock inside her. So that is what i did without any warning and she bloody screamed as soon as i breached her. My hands flew and struck her across her face. "Dont scream otherwise i am going to put my cock in your arse. Do you want that?" I was growling. She shook her head to say no. Then i folded her knees and held them with both of my hands so that she couldn't stretch them. Then i entered her again. "And keep your eyes on me!" She was completely scared by now which made me extra hard. I like when the other person in bed is scared of me. Confident ones make me loose my interest. Then started giving her sharp and slow thrust. With every thrust tears were escaping her eyes which made her eyes look more beautiful. I didn't care if it was tears of pleasure or pain. My thrusts were getting harder which made her jolt in bed . Her both hands were on her mouth for keeping her from screaming but her eyes were open. I kept pounding in her and then she arched her back dramatically and clenched around me signalling that she reached her peak. She was about to close her eyes when i gave her sharpest thrust and fisted my fingers in her hair. Then after few thrust she again arched her back and whimpered in her hands. She clenched around me so tightly that it pushed me towards my peak and i came inside her, filling her core with my seeds. No! no! I was supposed to pull out. This made me really angry, i came inside her because of her clutching her cunt so tightly around me. Finally i pulled out and moved away from her in irritation. I slumped down on other side of my bed catching my breath. She was totally spent beside me, her limbs were in a star position that was expected given she came god knows how many times...a fucking whore ! I groaned in frustration and then got up to fetch her some herbs which were given to me by royal physician when i had turned 16 so that i dont go planting royal seeds in any unknown whore. Still i considered that best option was to pull out but this time i could not. So i shook her by her shoulder, she whimpered at me which made me glare at her. "Take this right now!" She got my point and sat which made her wince...well i was rough and not once but twice ! She swallowed the herbs and before i could say anything she slumped her shoulder into mattress again. I showed kindness by nothing saying further. After that i went to sleep again. Again when i woke up it was quite bright outside and the girl was nowhere to be seen. Yesterday was long forgetten except Esther. Damn it !


	3. Chapter 3

Esther  
I woke up when sun was still getting high in the sky. I decided to go to smithshop for asking for that work because it can't go on like this. It is getting harder to catch fishes day by day and the selling them is harder. It is time to close the shop permanently. I hope i will get a decent buyer. I became a little sad from the thought of closing the shop but then it is not serving the purpose anymore. I had to clean the kitchen before going. After that i cooked the fish from yesterday for my mother and sister. Alana woke up and started running around in the room. I touched my mother to wake her up but she was burning up today. My eyes filled with tears. When i gave her the food she couldn't eat more than two spoons. I didn't force her. I know in my heart she will not make it through this fever. One day it is low and the next day she is burning up. In a matter of time she will start throwing up again. I fed myself after all these thoughts churning in my head. I hadn't realized it is almost afternoon until someone knocked on my door. I got scared thinking it is one of debtors here to ask for debt again. Then i heard " Esther! It is a soldier from palace. The crown prince wants to see you immediately". Oh the prince! In my usual mind i had completely forgotten about him. I became more scared as to why prince would want to see me. Is it because of yesterday's confusion ? Did he really take offence from my mistake? With all these thoughts in my head i opened the door, there was a soldier with a buggy. It was so beautiful. The soldier repeated himself. I went in the room again to tell my sister i will be back again soon . She didn't pay any attention to that. I kissed her forehead hoping i get to see her face again. Mother was still sleeping so i didn't say anything to her. Then i got myself into the buggy. God it was more beautiful from the inside. There was a woman sitting in the buggy, she looked quite serious so i didnt dare to ask her anything. I kept my head down because she was looking at me in total despise. Her glares made a shiver run down my spine. But it was clear that she was employed within the palace. When we reached the palace, the main gate was open. The buggy ran down on the path whose both sides were covered with marvellous flowers. It was so beautiful. I was looking in amazement. I was so lost in admiring all that that i never realized the buggy had stopped until the woman ordered me to get out of it; i never noticed when she got out of it. I got out of it and then was led into a big corridor where i was almost running because the woman i was following was walking so fast. At the end of this walk/run i was led inside a room. There was a man pacing around in the room with his hands rubbing together." Is that her?" "I think so, the soldier was quite sure of it" "In the god's name what my lord saw in her". They were talking about me like i was not there. Then the man asked me" Have you started menstruating?". I am sure my ears turned red at his question. But both man and the woman were looking at me in such manner which made me more scared. I nodded my head instead of saying anything. Then woman said " I should better start working on her because the court's sitting would be about to end now and the crown prince would require her presence immediately". The man showed his agreement. Then again i was gestured by woman to follow her into another room where two girls, who were not much older than me, were standing with their head down. " We have to make her presentable for our crown prince, do your best. And start with giving her a bath. I don't want our prince to catch some disease from that aweful shack" the woman said. Girls nodded simultaneously. Then that woman closed the door behind her. One girl started to fill the bath tub in the room and the other one came near to me and asked for my name, "It is Esther!" She smiled at me and then asked me to took off my clothes. I looked at her with my eyes a little bigger. She laughed and said,"Dont worry it is our job. And i dont think you will get to be in clothes for really long once you enter the chamber". And then both started laughing. I was just looking at them in confusion. What do they mean by that? Are the joking? So i asked the same. "Oh you don't know what you are here for? You are here for our prince' sexual pleasure. And if i heard it correctly the prince asked for you specifically", one of them said. I felt like i am going to faint. They must have sensed my fear so one of them assured me, " Dont worry! Prince is a really nice person. He is really good to people who follow his orders and know what they are doing". Know what they are doing? I dont know anything about pleasures of skin. I had not even kissed a man yet let alone do anything else...of that sort. But i didn't say any of this to them. They got me out of my almost torn clothes and told me to sit in the tub. One started to rub my body with a washing cloth and the other one started to put some liquid in my hair which smelled like lavender if i am not wrong. With their fingers running across my body and nothing more to talk about i closed my eyes and thinking about what i had been told. My heart was hammering inside my chest. The one who was rubbing my body put her hands on my core, my eyes flew open at this. When i looked at her she seemed pretty unfazed like this is her usual job. Then she ordered my to part my knees. She poured some kind of liquid on washing cloth then start rubbing it across my private. I gasped at that. " I am just cleaning you there in case you got any germs down there", she said. I said nothing. When she was convinced that i wad clean down there she moved on to my thighs and legs. By then the other one was done with my hair. Then they got me out of the water and gave me a towel to dry myself. While i was doing that the other one brought a robe and the other one a small glass bottle. When i was done with towel then one with glass bottle started dabbing the liquid on my neck, breasts, armpit, navel and finally my pubes. After that i was given the robe which was so soft and also so flimsy. I didn't say anything. The robe was in light blue colour. Then both made me sit on a chair and started making a loose braid . When they were done they left me alone. I dont know for how long i was sitting there when the woman from buggy entered the room again. She looked at me up and down and nodded in satisfaction. Then she gestured me to follow her. Wherever she was taking me there were not many people, just one or two guards here and there. I just hoped she was not taking me to a dungeon or something. Then she finally pushed a door which opened in a corridor but this was a circular corridor and i could see the sky again which was getting darker. How long was i here for? Then we crossed this corridor and again opened a door into a room. It looked like someone lives here. Then she ordered me to wait and not touch anything. I was left alone wondering at what happened so far. Then suddenly the door flew open and i saw a familiar face. It was prince !

Hiral   
When i reached to my chamber i felt so excited like i was about to open a present. I tried to contain my excitement which was making itself evident in the form of bulge in my pants. Then i opened the door and she was standing there, in a silk gown much like the one i saw in dream but much more flimsy where i could see her curves and breasts. Her hair was in braid which made her look extra soft and there was no belly. I got aroused at that thought. In my dreams she was full of my child. I was not planning to do that tonight however the thought itself was really tempting. If it would go as per me i would keep her pregnant and barefoot all my life. I chuckled at my thought. Her brown eyes were just looking at me with her hands in front of her fingers intertwined with each other...just like a servant. The thought made me extra happy because in bed i prefer a total submissive. I went close to her then i realized she was trembling. I held her and asked if she is alright. "I have never done this before." It took me a liitle time to realize that she was talking about sexual intercourse. Wait ! She is a virgin!! My inner self was jumping at this new fact. Then i stopped myself and asked for her age. "I am 15 My Lord !" "Have you started menstruating?" She just nodded with her eyes still on me but this time there were tears in there. Had there been someone else in her place standing in front of me with tears in their eyes just before i was planning to take their virginity it would have made me extra hard but here i don't know what happened but i suddenly hugged her. Her head on my chest and my hands on her back and head shushing her, telling her it is going to be okay. After some assurance her trembling faded. " Would you like to have some wine?" "I haven't tasted a wine before". I took her to bed and told her to sit and then poured some wine for her and also myself. I clinked our glasses together which made her smile . When she took the first gulp her eyes showed appreciation for the liquid and then she poured it down her throat and put the glass on a nearby table, it made me laugh. Now she was giving me a little broader smile. When i was done with my drink i asked her whether she wanted some more wine. She replied positive. Again i poured the drink in our glasses and started drinking. This time she was just sipping it. My eyes were on her and her eyes were on floor. After finishing our drink i gave her my glass and told to put it on the bedside table. Then i took her hands in my hands again and kissed them one by one. She sighed at my gesture. Then she sat down on her knees on the floor to undo my shoe laces. She was looking so submissive while doing this that i was afraid my cock was already leaking. Then she stood up again with her head bowed down. I stood up in front of her and slid her gown from her shoulders. The gown collected around her feet on the floor. I looked at her body which was stark naked in front of me. Then i lift her up in bridal style to put her on bed and pushed her shoulder to lay down. I took of my shirt but left the pants on. Then i climbed the bed and got over her on my knees and my hands beside her shoulder. We were just looking at each other. Then i kissed her lips. It was nothing but just a peck . Initially her lips didn't react to my touch but after some time she was kissing me as well. I smiled in between our kisses. Then i pushed my tongue against her lips which she parted immediately. My tongue entered her mouth and started gliding against her tongue. A moan escaped from her throat which reached to my cock. I moved my hands to her neck and slid it down slowly. She was squirming. To stop her from moving a put my body on her. She stopped but as soon as our chests touched she whimpered. During this whole time her hand were laying beside her head in fist. Then i parted our lips. A string of saliva was connecting our lips which were red and swollen from the current assault while both of us were panting. I parted her knees so that i could lie more comfortably on her which made my hardness touch her core. Even though a fabric was between us but i am sure she felt it because she whimpered at the touch. I rubbed her slit with my covered cock and i could feel her getting wetter with every rub. She was reacting to my every touch. I kissed on her navel then kept going further down until i met her most sensitive part. Both of us were panting mess by now but i couldn't stop myself. God! She tasted so sweet. My lips then my tongue were extracting most delicious moan from her. Then i pushed her knees until they met her chest before gently parting them. While my tongue was doing the job on her clit one of my finger entered her warmth and she immediately clenched around my finger. I was not in mood to give her any rest so i put my second finger in her as well. Both of her hands were fisting in my hair. With the ongoing sweet assault on her most private part i knew she would reach her high soon and that is how her milky thighs started shaking around me but i was relentless in my movement and suddenly she came screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time of writing anything loke this; please let me know what you think. I'll be waiting...and next chapter will be up soon


End file.
